Jerat sang directure
by Zafreena
Summary: kyuhyun di terima bekerja sebagai directur keuangan di hotel Jars milik kibum. Pada hari pertama traine-nya, kibum menjebaknya dalam sebuah kamar hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : kyuhyun di terima bekerja sebagai directur keuangan di hotel Jars milik kibum. Pada hari pertama traine-nya, kibum menjebaknya dalam sebuah kamar hotel.

.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 : Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje dan campur-campur. Yaoi. Nc gak Hot. Perluh pehaman ekstra untuk memahami cerita ini.

Warning2 : do not copy this ff without permission, this story is mine.

Rate : M

Chapter : 1/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : Hyorin(sistar)

**Jerat sang directure.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

**Autor POV On**

Kyuhyun merapikan setelan kemejanya. menatap cermin lagi dan lagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mengikuti training kerja sebagai manajer hotel. Tentunya saja ia harus tampil sempurna.

"kau bisa melakukanya dengan baik kyu , semangat" ucap kyuhyun ketika berkaca , menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya , tepat pukul 8.50.

"10 menit lagi" gumamnya.

"lebih baik aku menunggu di depan resepsionis." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari toilet sambil merapikan lagi lengan bajunya.

BRUKK .. kyuhyun menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan menuju pintu.

"maaf " ucapnya singkat. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun. Kyuhyun mengankat kedua bahu pundaknya ketika melihat reaksi lelaki dingin tadi.

'akg sudahlah,hari pertama jangan sampe cari musuh'

Sesampainya di resepsionis kyuhyun di hampiri oleh seorang yeoja berparas cantik, rambutnya tergurai indah dengan jepit rambut yang menghias di pinggir pelipisnya , dengan bibir yang penuh sensualitas.

Kyuhyun melihat yeoja itu dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas, mengamati setiap rincian lekuk tubuh yeoja itu. Badanya tinggi dan langsing, di tambah dengan kemulusan kulitnya yang putih.

'aaaaaaaaaarrhh ..'

Liatlah bagaimana kyuhyun sampai menelan ludah ketika melihat paha mulus yeoja tersebut yang terekspos secara gratis.

'apa yang kau lakukan kyuhyun, kenapa kau sampai menegang begini hanya karna melihatnya' batin kyuhyun.

Saat ini badan kyuhyun mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar hingga ubun-ubun, belum lagi sesuatu di tengah himpitan celananya yang mendesak ingin keluar tapi terhalang oleh tebalnya kain penutupnya.

"apakah anda calon manajer keuangan yang baru tuan ?" tanya yeoja itu.

"benar nona"

"nama anda kyuhyun bukan ?"

"ne, anda sendiri siapa ?"

"saya hyorin asisten pribadi tuan kibum "

"senang berkenalan dengan anda nona"

"saya juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda tuan kyuyun, mari saya antar menuju ruang tuan kibum"

"ne"

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti hyorin menuju lift yang tepat ada di sebelah resepsionis. Hyorin mengeluarkan kartu ID nya dan menggeseknya pada mesin di luar lift.

'keamanan nya sangat ketat' batin kyuhyun penuh kekaguman.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai lantai 12, kyuhyun menghitung berapa kecepatan lift tiap lantai. Lebih tepatnya mengkira – kira berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan. Lift ini termasuk dalam kategori lift yang canggih, tanpa suara, tanpa getaran, tanpa lama juga. Hanya di butuhkan waktu 20 detik untuk sampai di lantai 12.

TIIIINNNNNG .. pintu lift terbuka.

Di lantai ini kyuhyun bisa melihat begitu banyak ornament yang menghias dinding setiap sudut hotel. Sederhana namun terlihat sangat mewah. Sepanjang lorong tampak begitu lengang, mungkin ini karena lantai ini di khususkan sebagai ruang kerja bagi directur maupun manajer. Tapi tetap saja terlihat begitu mewah untuk ukuran sebuah kantor operasional.

'jika kantornya mewah begini lalu bagaimana kamar hotelnya, pasti lebih dari kata megah' kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"apa ada yang salah tuan kyuhyun ?" tanya hyorin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakan kyuhyun.

"tidak ada." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malu.

'jangan bertingkah absurd kyuhyun' kyuhyun berbicara dalam hati.

Hyorin mengetuk pintu sebuah ruang yang terletak di paling pojok sudut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban persetujuan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut hyorin lantas membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

'apa tidak ada pengamanan untuk memasuki ruang kerja directur ?' batin kyuhyun.

"maaf tuan, silahkan masuk." Ucap hyorin yang melihat kyuhyun malah termenung bagai patung dan tidak mengikutinya masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan dari hyorin, ia langsung menuruti apa yang di katakana yeoja cantik nan mungil tersebut.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, kyuhyun tertegun

' bukankah lelaki itu dalah lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi kamar mandi ' batin kyuhyun.

'mati aku'

'dia directurnya ?'

Lelaki dingin tersebut tak menghiraukan kehadiran kyuhyun maupun sekertarisya, ia masih sibuk membolak balikan beberapa document. Pandangan nya berubah manakala mendengar suara,

"ehem." Hyorin berdeham.

"akg, silahkan duduk hyorin dan anda manajer keuangan yang baru kan, kalo tidak salah nama anda kyuhyun-si" ucap lelaki yang merupakan directur sekaligus pemilik hotel JARS.

"hyorin , tolong kembalikan semua laporan ini pada bagian masing-masing, semua riview nya harus selesai besok siang pukul 12." Hyorin mengangguk mendengar perintah sang directur.

"baik tuan kim." Hyorin mengambil tumpukan document yang di tunjuk directurnya tersebut.

"saya permisi tuan." Hyorin sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang directur.

"perkenalkan saya kim kibum directur utama di hotel ini, " ucap sang directur memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan pada kyuhyun.

"saya cho kyuhyun" kyuhyun menjabat uluran tangan sang directur. Kyuhyun kikuk ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan kibum. Pandangan lelaki yang ada di depannya itu sungguh teramat menakutkan untuknya saat ini.

"bagaimana pendapat anda tentang hotel ini ?"

"elegan, klasik dan mewah. Desain interiornya membuat saya sangat kagum ketika pertama menginjakan kaki di sini." Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"saya memang merancang hotel ini sedemikian rupa. " ucap kibum dingin.

"Sebagai calon manajer keuangan yang baru pertama anda harus mengetahui berapa harga tiap property hotel ini. Jadi anda dapat membuat anggaran yang sesuai untuk peremajaan hotel, dan saya beritahu anda untuk tidak membuat kesalahan sedikit pun dalam membuat proposal maupun laporan anggaran. Resiko di pecat akan sangat tinggi jika anda melakukan itu" kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan directurnya itu langsung menelan ludah.

'bukan hanya dingin, dia sangat tegas dan cenderung akan kejam.' Asumsi kyuhyun dalam hati.

"saya mengerti tuan kim" kyuhyun mengganguk pelan.

"apakah anda sedikit tahu mengenai harga tiap property dalam satu kamar hotel ?"

"maaf tuan kim, saya belum mengerti harga property, namun saya akan belajar dengan keras."

"akg begitu, saya suka semangat anda. Jika begitu mari ikut saya, saya akan menjelaskan tiap detail harga property hotel ini" kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang directur.

"baik tuan kim." Kyuhyun berjalan di samping kibum.

**Autor POV OFF**

**{KiHyun is Real}**

**Kyuhyun POV on**

Aku berjalan dengan irama yang cukup cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah tuan kim.

'apa tidak bisa pelan sedikit ?, aku kan tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ketika sampai di dalam lift Tuan kim menekan tombol menuju lantai 27, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk sampai ke lantai ini. Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan tuan kim berjalan di depan dan aku mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Aku baru menyadari jika directur satu ini benar-benar mempesona ketika aku menatap punggung belakangnya. Ia tampak begitu gagah, sedikit.

'tapi sepertinya lebih terlihat gagah aku' kyuhyun tersenyum sumpringah.

Tuan kim menghentikan langkah kaki nya di depan kamar nomor 476, kemudian ia mengetikan password,

"kyuhyun ssi masuklah." Ucap kibum.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar tersebut,

'sangat luas, dan mewah'

'Kamar ini bukankah kamar vvip, kenapa dia membawa ku kesini' aku terlalu terlambat menyadari ketika tuan kim mencengkram erat kedua tangan ku dan menarik tangan ku kebelakang punggung, kemudian aku merasakan tangan ku terbogrol.

"maaf tuan kim, apa yang anda lakukan ?" dia diam saja, dan hanya memberikan sebuah seringai sebagai sebuah jawaban kepadaku.

**Kyuhyun POV off**

**{KiHyun is Real}**

**Autor POV On**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar ketika kibum menyuruhnya untuk masuk, ucapan kibum yang ia dengar barusan, terdengar seperti perintah untuknya.

Kyuhyun amat terkagum ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Lihat saja ranjang warna putih berukuran king size di depannya. Terlihat amat empuk dan nyaman untuk di tiduri. Layar tv lcd 21'' , dan dekorasinya ruang yang elegan. Luar biasa.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengamati setiap sudut ruang kamar dan mendata setiap property yang di gunakan . tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan mencengkaram kedua tangannya dan menarik tangan kyuhyun kebelakang punggungnya dan sebuah bogrol membrogrol kedua tanganya.

"maaf tuan kim, apa yang anda lakukan ?" kibum hanya diam saja, dan hanya memberikan sebuah seringai sebagai sebuah jawaban untuk kyuhyun.

Reflek kyuhyun tak mampu membaca apa yang akan di lakukan kibum kepadanya, dengan cekatan kibum menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuh kyuhyun ke atas ranjang. Dengan sekatan Tangan kibum mulai beraksi melepaskan ikat pinggang yang kyuhyun gunakan, membuka kancing celana kyuhyun dan seketika itu melorotkan celana hitam yang dipakai kyuhyun dan hanya meninggalkan selembar kain yang melindungi daerah privasi kyuhyun..

"hentikan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" teriak kyuhyun pada kibum.

Kibum tak mengubris teriakan kyuhyun sedikitpun. Tatapan mata kibum tertuju pada bagian tengah selangkangan kyuhyun.

"glub" terdengar suara kibum sedang menelan ludah.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu bodoh." Kyuhyun berteriak lagi.

Tangan kibum kini sibuk bergereliya ria. Kedua tangan nya Mengelus- elus paha putih nan mulus kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri menatap directur yang ada di depannya itu. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Sentuhan kibum membuat tubuh kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan. Kibum tentu saja menyadari bahwa aksinya barusan sudah membuat tubuh kyuhyun menegang sempurna. Kini Tangan kibum mulai beralih mengelus elus daerah privasi kyuhyun yang masih terlindungi oleh kain.

Seolah mengerti apa yang di inginkan kyuhyun, kibum pun kemudian mengubah elusa-nya itu menjadi sebuah _manjaan_.

Dimanjakannya _baby _milik kyuhyun tanpa membuka kain penutupnya. Pelan kemudian berubah cepat, kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahanya merasakan _baby _nya di manjakan dengan tempo seperti itu.

"aaaaaaaarrr arggggg , hen ti kan , toolllong aaaarrrr , hennn aarrrrggg."

"sepertinya kau mulai menikmatinya kyu, bukankah begitu ?" kibum menyunggingkan senyum setan nya.

"aaaaarrrr tiii daaak aarrrrrgg" kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu yang kini melandanya.

"aaaaarrrh hen tiii kkkaaan aaakkkku biiillaaangggg" teriak kyuhyun terengah engah, matanya tertutup. Ada rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan, namun otaknya juga menyuruhnya untuk tersadar dari kekeliruan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa nikmat di manjaakan oleh sentuhan seorang namja ?

Tentu ini salah.

"KKKKIIIBBBBUUUMMM HEENTIKAN" teriak kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, kyuhyun takut jika ia tak'an mampu lagi mengendalikan nafsu yang mulai naik hinggga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun ,Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya memanjakan _baby_ milik namja tersebut. Namun hanya sebentar,

Di raihnya tubuh kyuhyun keatas pangkuan-nya, kedua kaki kyuhyun di lebarkan menghadap dirinya dan dengan tangan kanan-nya di dekapnya tubuh kyuhyun erat.

Kibum mencium bibir kyuhyun perlahan. Sang pemilik bibir tak memberikan setitik celah pun untuk kibum masuk kedalamnya.

'akg sial.' Kibum tak kehilangan akal.

Tangan kiri kibum mulai berulah nakal, melesat kebawah, diantara celah didirinya dan kyuhyun, lalu menyentuh mengelus dan sekarang meremas _baby_ kyuhyun.

"aaaaarrrgggh " kyuhyun mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan _baby _nya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

Kesempatan itu tak disia siakan oleh kibum. Ketika kyuhyun mendesah kibum langsung menyerang ke dalam bibir kyuhyun.

'binggo' pikir kibum.

Cukup lama kibum menyerang masuk kedalam bibir kyuhyun, menjelajah deretan gigi milik kyuhyun, lalu mengemut bibir manis namja tersebut.

Ciuman panas itu bergeser menuju leher putih kyuhyun, digigitnya secara kasar leher putih milik kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa heeeee nn tiii kkkaaaaan" desahan kyuhyun mengema di dalam kamar.

Leher kyuhyun saat ini penuh dengan warna merah disana sini , kibum memberikan kissmark hamper seluruh leher hingga telingga kyuhyun.

Kibum merasakan _baby _kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan cairan perchum ketika dimanjaan oleh tanganya. Dengan cekatan kibum menutup lubang pada _baby _kyuhyun agar tak keluar.

"lepaskan apa yang kau lakukan." Kyuhyun terengah engah menahan desakan nafsunya yang ingin keluar namun tak bisa.

"aku hanya menghentikan-nya bukankah kau bilang agar aku berhenti." Kibum menghentikan kiss marknya pada leher kyuhyun.

"lepaskan jarimu, aku mohon tuan" kyuhyun memelas. Seringai yang di perlihatkan kibum pada kyuhyun tak ubahnya seperti senyuman setan.

"kenapa ? kau kehilangan kenikmatan mu ?"

"lepaskan aku bilang."

"minta lah dengan lebih baik kyu, kau masih ingin merasakan kenikmatan ini bukan ?" bisik kibum seduktif pada telinga kyuhyun, kemudian kibum mulai menjilati telinga kyuhyun.

"aaaaah "

"bagaimana kyu, atau kau ingin aku menyiksamu sepanjang malam seperti ini ?"

"tolong, manjaan milik ku lagi." ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I do" kibum melepaskan kyuhyun dari pangkuanya dan merebahkan dengan kasar tubuh kyuhyun ke atas kasur lagi.

Kibum merogoh sebuah benda di kantong celana-nya tanpa melepaskan jari nya pada lubang _baby_ milik kyuhyun.

Kibum lalu memasukan benda berbentuk cincin tersebut melinggar'i _baby_ milik kyuhyun.

"apa ini buuumm, leeepaskan" kyuhyun menggeliat liatkan tubuhnya yang tak lagi di cengkram oleh kibum.

"tunggulah sebentar." Kibum cepat cepat melepaskan dasi miliknya, membuka satu persatu kancing baju miliknya , dan melepaskan celana nya.

"kau mau apa ?" kyuhyun berteriak lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"bukankah kau memintaku untuk memanjakan _baby_ milik mu, kyunie " seketika kibum menindih tubuh kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu, kibum juga mengecup bibir manis milik kyuhyun. Kemudian ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju milik kyuhyun.

Kini kyuhyun sudah hamper naked seutuhnya, jika kedua bogrol itu tidak menghalangi kibum untuk melepaskan baju milik kyuhyun.

Kibum menelan ludahnya lagi. ketika ia melihat kedua nipple kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras. Di plintirnya salah satu nipple kyuhyun, sedangkan nipple yang satunya di emut oleh kibum.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh " terdengar lagi desahan dari mulut kyuhyun.

Kibum sangat menikmati permainan ini, mendengar desahan sexy dari namja yang ada di bawahnya saat ini. Sengaja ia gesekan _baby_ milik nya dengan _baby_ milik kyuhyun.

"aaaaahhh "

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali kyuhyun mendesah di atas permainan yang di monopoli oleh kibum saat ini. Dan semua desahan kyuhyun membuat kibum menggila di buatnya.

"ayo kita pemanasan." Kibum melepaskan cincin yang menahan cairan perchum kyuhyun untuk keluar, dan dengan sigap ia langsung melahap _baby_ milik kyuhyun. Menghisap nya perlahan dan kemudian ia menghisapnya dengan cepat. Menelan seluruh cairan perchum yang di keluarkan oleh kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rrrrrrr hhhhhh." Kyuhyun benar benar di mabukan oleh sentuhan yang kibum berikan padanya.

"sudah cukup ?" kyuhyun tak menanggapi apa yang di katakana oleh directurnya itu, ia sudah cukup lelah setelah menahan cairan nya untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun melihat _baby_ milik kibum yang terlihat tegak, ketika directurnya itu membuka boxer ketat miliknya.

"kau tak perluh melihatnya seperti itu. tenang saja, sebentar lagi ini akan menjadi milikmu" kibum mengambil bungkusan yang ada di laci sebelah tempat tidur.

"itu kondom, dan apa itu bodoh ?, untuk apa kau memakainya " kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kibum memasangkan _baby_ miliknya memakai kondom tersebut kemudian melumuri kondom yang telah berpelumas tersebut dengan v-gel.

"you will enjoyed, I promise " kibum mengangkat badan kyuhyun, dan meletakan tubuh kyuhyun kedalam pangkuanya dalam keadaan membelakangi kibum.

Kibum memasukan _baby_ miliknya ke dalam hole kyuhyun yang ada di atasnya dengan sekali sentakan.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh " kibum menciumi leher kyuhyun dari memanjakan _baby_ milik kyuhyun.

Sedangkan kibum mendiamkan sebentar _baby_ miliknya agar dapat beradaptasi di dalam hole kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa kyuhyun mulai rilex, kibum menggoyang goyangkan pinggul kyuhyun ke kanan dan kiri yang membuat kyuhyun makin terbuai di buatnya.

"aaaaaarrrrhhhhh "

"nikmat bukan ?" kibum masih setia mencium'I leher kyuhyun dengan lebut, dan menggoyangkan pinggul kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakaan kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya, ketika ia menggeluarkan lagi cairan perchum miliknya yang di iring'i dengan Kibum yang mengeluarkan cairan perchum miliknya kedalam kondom yang sebenarnya masih berada di dalam hole milik kyuhyun.

"aarrrrgggg " kibum dan kyuhyun klimak dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kibum melepaskan _baby_ miliknya dari dalam hole kyuhyun, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh tempat tidur, ia melepaskan kondom yang ia gunakan untuk proteksi ketika masuk ke dalam _hole _milik kyuhyun. Lalu ia membungkusnya dengan kertas yang kemudian ia langsung buang ke dalam tong sampah.

Di ambilnya tisu basah untuk mengelap sisa cairan perchum yang ia keluarkan dan …

**TBC..**

**Autornya ketawa kayak orang gila pas bikin tbc-nya. Kekekeke …**

Autor :** Nc nya gimana hot gak ?**

Reader** : kagak**

Autor :** ya udah ,bsk kita minta sm bikiniin mv nya aja ya, biar bisa liat secara live adegan nya. XD**

**Fufufufufu**

**Oke cukup sekian dan minta riview,, tapi …..**

**Jangan riview typo.**

**Serasa bimbingan skripsi aja :D**

**Uda dulu ne, chapter dan judul kali ini.**

**Project app androit nai udah nunggu di kelariin.**

**Pye-pye**

**Salam kyu kyu ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN ~ kyuhyun di terima bekerja sebagai directur keuangan di hotel Jars milik kibum. Pada hari pertama traine-nya, kibum menjebaknya dalam sebuah kamar hotel.

.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 :Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje dan campur-campur. Yaoi. Nc gak Hot. Perluh pehaman ekstra untuk memahami cerita ini. Cerita ini milik saya.

Rate : M

Chapter : 2/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash :Hyorin(sistar) numpang lewat aja di chapter kali ini.

**Jerat sang directure.**

Present by :**NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving Reading. ^_^

**_Tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya di dunia ini,_**

**_Bahkan semua kesulitan-kesulitanmu saat ini._**

_Kyuhyun merasakaan kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya, ketika ia menggeluarkan lagi cairan perchum miliknya yang di iring'i dengan Kibum yang mengeluarkan cairan perchum miliknya kedalam kondom yang sebenarnya masih berada di dalam hole milik kyuhyun._

_"__aarrrrgggg " kibum dan kyuhyun klimak dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan._

_Kibum melepaskan baby miliknya dari dalam hole kyuhyun, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh tempat tidur, ia melepaskan kondom yang ia gunakan untuk proteksi ketika masuk ke dalam hole milik kyuhyun. Lalu ia membungkusnya dengan kertas yang kemudian ia langsung buang ke dalam tong sampah._

_Di ambilnya tisu basah untuk mengelap sisa cairan perchum yang ia keluarkan …._

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafas, tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya setelah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Peluh nya menetes tak tertahan dari sekujur tubuhnya. Panas … sekujur tubuh nya merasakan panas setiap kali mendapatkan sentuhan dari kibum.

wajar memang .. karna ini adalah kali pertama kyuhyun melakukan hubungan sex, sialnya bukan dengan yeoja cantik dan sexy yang sering ia bayangkan. Melainkan dengan seorang namja dingin, kaku dan pervert yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"aku mau lagi .." ucap kibum seduktif di telingga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tak cekatan menghadapi situasi nya saat ini, tubuhnya telah di di tindih oleh sang directure, Kibum mulai beraksi kembali dengan mengesek-gesek'an daerah privasinya di atas junior kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh …" desah kyuhyun tak tertahan.

"kau itu begitu sensivite, terutama yang ini." Kibum memperkeras gesekan juniornya dengan junior kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh .." kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mendesah menikmati permainan yang di berikan sang directurnya itu.

Tak cukup dengan itu, tangan kibum mengelus dada kyuhyun dan memberikan pijitan di area nipple kyuhyun.

"hmmmmmm … " gumam kyuhyun tak jelas.

Sentuhan kibum memang begitu memabukan, memanjakan setiap inci bagian tubuh kyuhyun. Kibum seakan tahu bagian sensitive pada tubuh kyuhyun.

"setelah ini, kau hanya perlu bekerja di apartment ku kyu." kibum tak memberikan kesempatan pada kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaanya barusan. Ia langsung menerkam bibir merah ranum milik kyuhyun.

Di emutnya penuh nafsu bibir munggil milik namja itu. Tanganya tak di biarkan nya berdiam diri, kibum memplinter nipple kyuhyun perlahan.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh " desahan kyuhyun keluar ketika kibum melepaskan ciuman panas nya.

"kau milik ku sekarang." Kibum memberikan beberapa kiss mark di leher kyuhyun dengan tanpa henti terus menerus mengesekan juniornya pada junior milik kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh directur tolong hen ti kaaan aaaahhhhh …" desah kyuhyun terbata, tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya, ia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya …

Kyuhyun yang merasakan junior kyuhyun yang mulai berkedut pada juniornya pun langsung menghentkan aktivitasnya mmemberikan kiss mark pada leher kyuhyun.

"kau sudah mau klimaks lagi eooh" kibum menggoda kyuhyun dengan meremas junior milik kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …." Kyuhyun kembali mendesah panjang merasakan kenikmatan yang di rasakan.

"apa kau ingin aku menggulumnya nya kyu."

"TIDAK .." tubuh kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin merasakan guluman dari mulut kibum, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan iya.

Bukankah ia korban pemerkosaan saat ini ?.itulah yang menjadi perdebatan kyuhyun dalam hari saat ini.

Kibum kembali meremas junior kyuhyun dengan keras.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh …"

"lihatlah ini, bahkan kau sangat menikmati permaian yang aku berikan. Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menggulum ini, aku akan memasukan ini penuh ke dalam mulutku." Goda kibum lagi, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya meremas junior kyuhyun yang berkedut terus menerus.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …. Directure "

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh " kibum mulai menggulum junior kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik.

Sayang sekali bukan, kibum tak bisa menikmati menggoda kyuhyun, karena junior kyuhyun yang mulai menggeluarkan cairan perchumnya. Tentu saja kibum tak ingin melewatkan sesi menikmati junior kyuhyun yang sedang erksi.

Kibum mulai menggulum junior kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan perchum secara perlahan. Di hisapnya kuat-kuat junior kyuhyun, yang menghasilkan teriakan desahan dari namja manis tersebut.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ….."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh …" kyuhyun klimaks untuk yang 3 kali nya hari ini. Sementara itu Kibum sibuk membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan karna cairan perchum milik kyuhyun.

"directure tolong hentikan, aku tak kuat lagi." ucap kyuhyun lemas, begitu melihat kibum mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya.

"hmm .." kibum hanya menjawab kyuhyun dengan gumaman.

"directur aku mohon." Sungguh Kyuhyun begitu menikmati setiap guluman yang di berikan oleh kibum ,ia begitu pandai memainkan junior kyuhyun dalam gulumanya. Namun kini tubuh kyuhyun tak mampu lagi untuk menerima semua perlakuan kibum, ia lemas tak berdaya.

"panggil nama ku .." kibum mengelus pipi kyuhyun.

"kim kibum ssi" kyuhyun menekan kan kata ssi di akhir katanya.

"akg, jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku kibum saja, ne " ujar kibum sambil mencium bibir kyuhyun.

"kibum, " ucap kyuhyun.

"tolong turun dari tubuhku, aku benar benar lemas" lanjut kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"tuan kim tolong." Kibum melihat wajah kyuhyun tampak pusat pasi.

"baiklah. "kibum turun dari atas tubuh kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun, di miringkannya tubuh kyuhyun agar mengahadap ke arahnya. Lalu mendekap namja manis itu.

"kau sangat manis kyu .." kibum mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah kyuhyun sekarang.

"apa sedari awal kau menerimaku bekerja untuk ini tuan kim " kyuhyun menatap lekat directur di depannya itu.

"bukan,"

"apa kau selalu men-traine semua pegawai baru mu seperti ini ?"

"aku tidak men-traine satu pun pegawai ku. Tapi aku begitu ingin mentraine mu kyu" kibum menecup lagi bibir kyuhyun. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin kehilangan mainanya.

"BERHENTILAH MENCIUMI KU SETIAP WAKTU .." teriak kyuhyun pada kibum.

**KRUCUK KRUCUK**..

"hahahahaha " kibum tertawa geli mendengar suara yang berasal dari perut kyuhyuh.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Coba bayangkan bagaimana malunya kyuhyun saat ini. Di saat ia ingin mencurahkan segala kekesalannya pada kibum, dan dengan tidak enaknya cacing dalam perutnya malah menabuh genderang perang minta makan.

"kau lapar kyu" kibum kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun.

"iya," kyuhyun menunduk malu.

"akg…" kibum melepaskan dekapnya dari kyuhyun. Dan mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di samping ranjang.

TING ..suara bel kamar berbunyi. Kibum turun dari tempat tidur , mengambil baju tidur yang ada di lemari lalu memakainya,kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun melihat kibum mendorong troli makanan menuju kedalam kamar.

'untung ia tak membiarka petugas hotel masuk kesini, dan melihat keadaan ku yang seperti ini.

Mau di taruh di mana harga diriku." Batin kyuhyun dalam hati.

"makanlah " Kibum membuka borgol yang mengikat tangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun heran dengan tindakan yang dilakukan kibum.

"jika kau berani kabur dari sini, kau tamat kyu." Ancam kibum, yang seakan tau maksud tatapan heran kyuhyun kepadanya barusan.

"Glub" terdengar kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia terdiam, perutnya terasa lapar namun ia sangat takut untuk mengambil makanan yang di sediakan oleh kibum.

"kau mau aku suapi ?" kibum mengelus rambut ikal milik kyuhyun.

"tidak tuan," kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil makanan yang di sediakan oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan acara makanya, ia melirik ke arah sang directure ..

"ck .." gumam kyuhyun melihat sang directure tengah bersantai menikmati acara tvnya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang telah menyelesaikan acara makan nya.

"kyu .. kemarilah." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk nepuk ranjang yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke atas tempat tidur, ia berbaring samping kibum. Di ambilnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya bagian bawahnya yang polos.

"tuan kim, saya tidak akan melaporkan tindakan anda pada saya saat ini kepada polisi. Tolong biarkan saya pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut.

"jangan memanggilku tuan, aku bukan atasan mu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi begitu saja. Kau sudah menandatangai perjanjian kerja dengan ku. 3 bulan traine. 3 tahun kontrak kerja."

"tapi ini bukan kesepakatan yang aku tanda tangani" kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"setelah aku keluar dari sini, aku akan memenjarakan mu" kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataanya dengan nada marah.

"hahahaha .. apa kau tidak tau bahwa semua polisi di negri ini adalah milik ku" kibum menyeringai.

"glub .." kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya.

"lalu apa mau mu ?"

"kamu."

"maksudmu tubuhku ?" kibum mengelengkan kepalanya.

"aku bukan seorang maniak sex, kau tahu." Kibum mulai meraba – raba paha mulus kyuhyun.

"cih .. kalo bukan tubuh ku lantas apa ? cintaku ?lucu sekali, lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Kibum menghentikan aktivitas meraba-raba paha kyuhyun.

"bukankah kau menikmatinya kyu.. aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menyenangkanmu. "

"aku bukan orang musum kau tahu"

"akg, benarkah ? tapi sepertinya baby mu sangatlah sensitive apalagi setelah melihat paha mulus seorang yeoja yang memakai rok mini. Apa aku salah ?" kibum kembali meremas junior kyuhyun namun kali ini dengan lembut.

"glub .." kyuhyun menelan ludah lagi, bagaimana directurnya yang satu ini bisa tau jika tadi juniornya sempat mengeras ketika melihat paha mulus milik sekertaris kibum , hyorin.

"aaaahhh" kyuhyun mendesah pelan, merasakan nikmat nya remasan lembut kibum.

"kyu, kau sudah kenyang kan " kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kibum tersenyum, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai pada senyuman kibum barusan. di lepaskanya baju yang masih di pakai oleh kyuhyun sedari tadi,

"lihatlah sekarang kau sudah naked seutuhnya." Kibum menimpa badan kyuhyun.

"kau mau apa ?"

"apa lagi coba .." kyuhyun melirik bagian bawah kibum yang telah menegang sempurna.

"aish .."

Sial bagi kyuhyun, setelah ini ia harus meladeni kemauan kibum _Lagi_.

**END**

**Maaf kan nai jika alurnya kagak jelas, kurang panjang dan banyak typo.**

**Autornya dulu dan saat ini juga pernah jadi reader jadi males baca yang panjang-panjang …**

**(ngeles) -,-**

**Oke cukup sekian, saya update besok selasa lagi ne. Tapi, kalo riview nya lebih dari 100**

**Kekekekeke ..**

**Kalo kurang ya ..nunggu autornya ngluangiin waktu buat nulis XD fufufufu…**

**Pye – pye**

**Salam kyu-kyu ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Cinta mungkin inilah cinta._

_Tanpa ku miliki rindu terasa."_

_Tulus – mengagumimu dari jauh_

_._

_Naihyun present_

**_Jerat sang directur part 3_**

**_._**

**_Rate M_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HAPPY READING. DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVING ^^_**

_^^kihyun_

_Suho sedang menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai strategi penguasaan asset milik sugmin yang ingin di kuasai oleh kibum namun tak di dengarkan oleh namja tersebut. Sang namja malah asik dengan dunia nya sendiri, menatap meja di sebrang café._

_MENATAP Namja berambut ikal yang bersuara emas yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk temannya yang sedang berulang tahun._

_^^kihyun_

_Hyorin berjalan memasuki ruang kerja sang directure sambil menenteng setumpuk berkas pelamar pekerja yang ingin masuk dan bergabung untuk mengisi posisi staff hotel yang kosong. _

_"permisi tuan kim, ini adalah cv dari para pelamar pekerjaan yang melamar kerja kemari." Ucap hyorin sambil meletakan setumpuk berkas di atas meja sang directur tersebut._

_"duduklah, aku akan menyeleksinya mereka langsung."_

_"baik tuan."_

_Kibum mmebolak balik beberapa berkas dengan cepat, semua sama. Ipk rata-rata di atas 3.8 , memiliki sertifikat keahlian, aktif berorganisasi dan pengalaman kerja. Pandangan kibum tertuju pada satu berkas cv._

_'dia .. sepertinya kita berjodoh' batin kibum. Kibum menatap lekat foto yang tercantum di berkas._

_Foto seorang namja berambut ikal, dengan bermata phonix dan mempunyai suara merdu yang mampu menggugah hati siapapun yang mendengarnya._

_"untuk posisi manajer keuangan, berikan posisi itu pada dia" kibum menunjukan cv yang baru ia baca._

_"bukankah dia adalah lulusan baru tuan ?. untuk posisi ini sepertinya kita butuh seorang professional"_

_"aku mengingkan posisi itu jatuh ketangan nya apa ada yang salah ?"_

_"tentu tidak tuan kim"_

_"untuk kekurangan posisi, saya serahkan pada kepala kang. Biar ia yang menyeleksi"_

_"baik, ada lagi tuan ?"_

_"tidak. Minta kepala kang siwon kemari"_

_Hyorin mengangguk , lalu berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. _

_^^kihyun_

_"kau bisa pergi sekarang ,tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah kibum pada hyorin._

_"ne, saengsonim"Hyorin berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang directure._

_"aku perlu bantuan mu kepala kang."_

_"bantuan ? saya siap memenuhi setiap permintaan anda tuan."_

_"pertama ,tolong seleksi tiap pelamar pekerjaan yang masuk."_

_"semuanya ? … bukankah biasanya anda yang melakukanya ?" kang siwon terheran heran._

_"aku sedang malas."_

_"baiklah tuan."_

_"yang kedua, mintakan aku surat pernikahan"_

_"hah ? saya tidak salah dengar tuan ?"_

_"ck, lakukan saja."_

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terbangun di ranjang berbeda, ia melihat kesekeliling ruang kamar tempatnya berada kini. Ruang kamar dengan cat putih bersih di seluruh penjuru sudutnya. Tak banyak perabotan yang ada di sini hanya ada satu ranjang king size tempatnya berbaring ,sebuah televisi flat 32 inci , dan meja kecil yang terletak di dekat jendela dengan bangku lebarnya.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, namun terlihat modern dan minimalis.

kyuhyun bangun dari tempatnya kini berbaring, di sibakannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela.

STRRR … di sibakanya korden jendela tersebut.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanya kini. Sebuah kolam renang yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar tempat ia kini berada. Kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam, hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas kyuhyun tahu berapa kedalaman kolam tersebut. Tidak lebih dari 2 meter.

Bukan hanya kolam renang nya yang menarik penglihatan kyuhyun, sebuah taman di ujung kolam juga menyita matanya saat ini. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada bangku ayunan yang berada di ujung kolam renang tersebut.

"aku dimana ?."kyuhyun bermonolog. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk banyak sekali argument.

Seingat kyuhyun ia kemarin ia ada di kamar hotel dengan directur kim. Tapi mengapa ia bisa terbangun di kamar ini ?. kamar yang kyuhyun sendiri tak tau milik siapa. Di liriknya bagian tubuhnya sendiri, ia hanya memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Belum rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika berjalan tadi. Semua hal ini menandakan bahwa Kejadian kemarin ketika sang directurnya memperkosanya berulang-ulang kali itu bukan mimpi.

**^^kihyun**

CEKLEK .. suara daun pintu terbuka. Sontak pandangan kyuhyun kini menuju sumber suara.

"kau sudah bangun kyu ?." kibum masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Di letakanya nampan tersebut di meja kecil dekat jendela dimana kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung menatap dirinya.

"kau lapar ?" tanya kibum

Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kyuhyun sambil mengelus –elus rambut ikal kyuhyun. Yang di tanya hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kibum gemas sejadi jadinya ketika kyuhyun tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan nya. Hanya ada satu jalan fikir kibum.

Tanpa banyak fikir panjang di rengkuhnya tubuhnya kyuhyun dalam dekapanya. Bibirnya mulai menciptakan kissmark baru di telusurinya tiap inci leher kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki banyak bercak kemerahan bekas ulahnya seharian kemarin.

"aaahh .. " kyuhyun mendesah perlahan menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir kyuhyun pada lehernya.

Kibum menyeringai ketika mendengar kyuhyun melepaskan desahannya, pelan namun berulang –ulang kali. Sebuah kesenagan tersendiri bagi kibum ketika mendengarnya. Bagi kibum desahan yang kyuhyun keluarkan itu layaknya morfin untuknya. Lagi .. lagi dan lagi .. membuat kibum lebih bersemngat untuk melakukan lebih dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Tangan kiri kibum yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai melancarkan seranganya. Di bukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan kyuhyun saat ini. Tanpa menghentikan memberikan kiss mark pada leher kyuhyun. saat kancing terakhir di bukanya ia mengentikan kegiatan memberi kiss mark sejenak. Di lepaskanya kemeja kyuhyun dari namja tersebut tanpa perlawanan. Lalu di buangnya kemeja tersebut ke atas lantai.

"kau lapar kyu ?" tanya kibum sekali lagi. kyuhyun hanya mengeleng pelan, ia masih tak rela kibum menghentikan sentuhanya tadi.

"baiklah kalau kau tak lapar. tapi berhubung aku lapar jadi …" kyuhyun tau akan mengarah kemana pembicarakan kibum saat ini.

"lakukan apa yang kau mau" potong kyuhyun.

"sesuai permintaan mu" kibum menyeringai.

**^^kihyun**

Kibum membopong tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah tak memakai sehelai benang itupun menuju ranjang. Di hempaskanya tubuh kyuhyun perlahan, dengan sigap di lepaskanya pakaian yang ia gunakan. Ketika tubuhnya telah naked seutuhnya sama seperti kyuhyun. Kibum langsung menerjang kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring menyamankan posisinya.

"bisakah kau melakukanya dengan pelan kali ini tuan kim ?."tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

"tentu." Kibum menjawab dengan mantap.

Kibum mulai mengeplorasi sekujur tubuh kyuhyun dengan sentuhan tangan lincahnya. Bagian bawahnya di gesekan perlahan dengan area bawah daerah intim kyuhyun. Bibirnya tak henti memberi sentuhan di tiap lekuk leher kyuhyun.

"aaahh … hmmm" desahan kyuhyun kembali lolos dengan mudahnya. Tak lagi ia tahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya ketika tubuhnya mendapat sentuhan memabukan dari kibum.

Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menindih tubuh kyuhyun secara perlahan. Hingga ia sampai pada ujung pangkal area bawah daerah intim kyuhyun. Di jilatnya perlahan pangkal ujung bagian bawah tersebut hingga membuat kyuhun bergeliat geli ketika merasakan sentuhan lidah kibum pada ujung bagian bawahnya.

"aaahhh … tuan kim jangan menggodaku" kucap kyuhyun terbata tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya yang telah terbuai oleh sentuhan kibum saat ini."

"aaaaaaaahhhh …." Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi menahan geli, di lingkarkanya kakinya pada leher kibum untuk membuat sang directure nya itu mengehentikan aksi menggoda dirinya.

Posisi yang di lakukan kyuhyun saat ini padanya, malah membuat kibum makin bernafsu untuk membuat kyuhyun menjadi tegang.

"aaaaahhh .. bum hentikan." Kyuhyun mempererat melingkarkan kakinya pada leher kibum.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh …" kyuhyun mendesah panjang ketika kibum mulai melakukan oral dengan menelan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"cepaattt .. aaaaaaahhh "

"aaaahhhh .. "

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh …" kyuhyun merasakan klimaks saat kibum mulai menghisap itunya semakin dalam. Di lepaskanya kakinya dari leher kibum.

Kyuhyun masih mengatur nafasnya ketika kibum mulai mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, mengoleskan daerah bawah belakangnya dengan jel dan memasukan itunya kedalam lubang kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaahhhhh …" kyuhyun merasakan nikmat lagi ketika sesuatu memasuki lubangnya.

Butuh setidaknya 10 menit kibum menyelesaikan itunya yang telah berada di dalam lubang kyuhyun untuk merasakan klimaks.

**^^kihyun**

Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun. Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"kau memang sangat menggoda. Bahkan sekalipun kau belum mandi" ucap kibum sambil mengecup pipi kyuhyun.

"hmmm … " gumam kyuhyun pelan. Matanya ia pejamkan. Ia benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

LINE … kibum beranjak bangkit dari ranjang dan memunggut celana nya yang berserakan di lantai. Di ambilnya handphone yang ada di saku celana.

_Tuan kim, hari ini anda rapat dengan mr suho._

_Ini mengenai akusisi sugmin corporation._

_-hyorin-_

**^^kihyun**

Kibum bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, 3 menit kemudian ia telah berganti pakaian.

"kyu .. makanlah sarapan mu."

"nanti." Jawab kyuhyun singkat. Kibum memakai dasinya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia duduk di samping kyuhyun yang masih berbaring malas.

"makanlah sekarang, lalu pergi mandi. Jadi bibi bisa membersihkan kamar ini." ucap kibum.

"kau mau kemana ?"

"aku ada rapat."

"rapat apa ?"

"akusisi perusahaan milik sugmin"

"kau tidak mengajak ku ?"

"hmm .. ?"

"bukankah aku manajer keuanganmu ?"

"tentu kau manajer keuanganku. Tapi kau hanya perlu berkerja di rumah ini."

"rumah ? maksud kamu ?"

"kau adalah istriku sekarang."

"MWO ? kapan kita menikah ? bagaimana bisa aku menjadi istrimu hah ?" kibum tertawa mendengar ekspresi kyuhyun.

"semua dokumen yang kau tanda tangani waktu itu. Apa kau memeriksa semuanya ?"

"tidak."

"kau sudah menandatangani surat pernikahan kita." Kibum menyeringai.

"KAU .. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU ?"

"sudalah. Kita lanjutkan bulan madu kita nanti malam, ne. aku sudah terlambat."

CUP .. kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"akg, satu lagi. kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini. aku sudah meletakan pengawal di seluruh sudut rumah. jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur."

Kibum mengambil jam yang ada di atas meja dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang geram karena semua rencana yang ia susun berantakan.

Rencana ?

Kyuhyun sudah berencana untuk kabur dengan cara menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kibum. Ketika kibum telah percaya padanya dia akan melarikan diri. Tapi kini berbeda ceritanya kibum melarangnya untuk keluar dan bahkan telah menyiapkan pengawal di seluruh sudut rumah. Yang bisa kyuhyun lakukakan saat ini hanya pasrah.

**End**

**Oke kelar dan kelar ..**

**Apa bedanya ? autor kagak tau.**

**Kekekeke ^^**

**Semoga reader seneng bacanya ne.**

**Terimaksih nai ucapkan bagi yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca ini ff, dan ngeriview.**

**Big love for you guys #plak**

**Akhir kata minta doa biar menang lomba sama minta riview.**

**Udah gitu aja.**

**Pye-pye.**


End file.
